tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward, Gordon and Henry
Edward, Gordon and Henry, retitled Henry to the Rescue in American releases, is the fourth episode of the first season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode, "Does it Bite?". Plot Gordon plans to whistle rudely at Henry, who is still bricked in the tunnel. But Gordon goes so fast that his safety valve bursts and is forced to stop just in front of the tunnel. Irritated, Gordon is forced into a siding opposite Henry, who laughs at him. Edward is summoned to take the express, but he is not strong enough to move it. Gordon suggests that Henry should be let out of the tunnel to help Edward and the Fat Controller agrees. Henry is freed from the tunnel and pulls the express with Edward pushing from behind. The Fat Controller enjoys the journey so much that he tries to wave to the engines, but his hat is blown off into a field and eaten by a goat for tea. The two get the train to the station at the end of the line and on the way home help Gordon back. Henry is rewarded with a new coat of paint and now knows that he doesn't have to run into a tunnel to keep his paint dry. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * James (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Henry's Tunnel * Wellsworth * Tidmouth Sheds Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Three Railway Engines. * Stock footage from The Sad Story of Henry is used. * In the music video for Sir Topham Hatt, a shot of the ram seen in Baa! is used instead of the goat. * In a rare picture, a circuit-board can be seen near the tracks. * A rare picture shows the Fat Controller wearing his hat at Wellsworth despite losing it on the way. * One of James' trucks has NE written on it in the opening scene. * After Henry says "Why did I worry about rain spoiling my lovely coat of paint?" in the UK release, he says "Will the Fat Controller ever forgive me and let me out again?" In the US version, he simply says, "I'd like to come out of the tunnel." Then the narrator says, "But Henry didn't know how to ask." * After Gordon stops when he burst his safety valve, in the UK version, the Fat Controller says, "I never liked these big engines, always going wrong." In the US version, he says, "These big engines are always causing me trouble." Goofs * The narration of Ringo's US version is slightly out of sync from the point when Henry leaves the tunnel to when he arrives at Wellsworth. * When Gordon says "I'm going to poop, poop at Henry" studio equipment is visible in the top left corner. As Gordon slows down, studio equipment is visible in the top right corner and his drive wheels are going backwards. * When Gordon moves to the siding, he passes the points and the coaches later change position without explanation. * When Edward and Henry set off, Gordon is derailed. * In the majority of the scenes after Henry reverses out of the tunnel, Henry is clean. * Gordon set off from Knapford and was heading towards Vicarstown. When Edward and Henry set off, they were heading in the same direction but ended up at Wellsworth, which is in the opposite direction. * The narrator says that the two engines didn't stop until they reached the station at the end of the line, but Wellsworth isn't at the end of the line. * When the passengers thank the two engines, blu-tak can be seen on a boy's feet. * The train has two brake coaches. * When the Fat Controller stands on the buffers at the tunnel, you can see blu-tak on his feet. * James appears briefly, but he isn't introduced until Thomas and the Breakdown Train. Gallery Image:Thegoat.jpg File:GaleWarning3.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry9.jpg|The Fat Controller in stock footage File:Edward,GordonandHenry1.jpg|Edward File:Edward,GordonandHenry2.jpg|Edward pushes the Express File:Edward,GordonandHenry3.jpg|Gordon File:Edward,GordonandHenry4.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry5.jpg|Gordon and The Fat Controller File:Edward,GordonandHenry6.jpg|Gordon bursts a safety valve File:Edward,GordonandHenry7.jpg|Gordon's wheels derailed File:Edward,GordonandHenry8.jpg|Gordon leaves Knapford File:Edward,GordonandHenry9.jpg|Henry in the sheds File:Edward,GordonandHenry10.jpg|Henry and Gordon File:Edward,GordonandHenry11.jpg|Henry in his tunnel File:Edward,GordonandHenry12.jpg|The Fat Controller and Gordon File:Edward,GordonandHenry13.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry14.JPG Image:Edward,GordonandHenry15.PNG Image:Edward,GordonandHenry16.PNG File:Edward,GordonandHenry17.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry18.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry19.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry20.JPG File:Edward,GordonandHenry21.PNG|The Fat Controller has his top hat back on File:Edward,GordonandHenry22.PNG File:Edward,GordonandHenry23.PNG File:Edward,GordonandHenry24.PNG File:Edward,GordonandHenry26.PNG File:Edward,GordonandHenry27.jpg Episode Video:Edward, Gordon and Henry - British narration|UK narration Video:Henry to the Rescue - Ringo Starr American narration|Ringo Starr US narration Video:Henry to the Rescue - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes